Leah's Happy Ending
by scarlettamerica22
Summary: They thought they were done with the war. They thought everything was going to go back to normal. Well, they thought wrong because now that the Volturi knows they exist, they will come for them especially her.
1. New Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I profit from writing anything about Twilight I just love Leah Clearwater.

Chapter One

The sun was shining above the trees which was something that La Push didn't see much. Leah woke up with the sun shining in her face, she could hear Seth moving around in the house. She slowly got off the bed and padded towards her bathroom already dreading the day. Ever since the "Almost War" Jacob thought it was a great idea to make the packs unionify, so now Sam was in charge again and Jacob was playing house with his bloodsucking imprint. Leah doesn't have anything against Reneesme other than the fact that Jacob decided it was worth screwing her over. Jacob knew how much it pained her to be in Sam's pack, but he didn't care so long as he got his happy ending.

Leah let the boiling hot water run down her back as she thought of all the things Sam wanted her to do. First, he wanted her to accompany Emily to Port Angeles and help Emily chose a wedding dress why she needed Leah it was beside her. Secondly, was to patrol, which was something she hated because all afternoon shifts are with Paul and no matter how much she ignores him he gets on her nerves. A knock interrupted her thoughts, "Leah, mom was wondering if you could run an errand for her today. She already spoke to Sam about and he agreed with her." Seth spoke through the bathroom door. "Alright" Leah spoke already turning off the water. Leah wrapped a towel around herself and she opened the door. Seth smiled at her, "Mom thought that it was a good idea to go with her to the hospital today this is so that you can get out of going with Emily." Leah smiled at Seth and stroked his cheek. Leah headed into her room and looked at Seth "Mom was right. I didn't think I would be able to go to the store with Emily without killing her."

Seth shook his head and walked towards the stairs "Emily and Sam are both idoits who think that by forcing you to go and do things with them is a great idea. Mom doesn't want you to suffer more from their mistakes. So today you go work with her at the hospital and then you patrol with Paul. Sorry about that one." Seth then ran down the stairs to go eat breakfast. Leah laughed at her little brother's tactics. She went into her room and started to get ready for work with her mother.

Leah spent the whole morning with her mother at the hospital with little trouble. She loved spending time with the patients that were there but that had no family, she hoped that by her being there would lighten up their day. Leah looked at the clock in the reception and it read 4 o'clock, she sighed. "Time to patrol" She said goodbye to her mother and the nurses. Leah headed towards the forest when she felt something watching her. She looked around and saw nothing out the ordinary, Leah shook her head and chuckled "Come on Leah who wants to mess with a big bad wolf" Leah started to run deep into the woods. Leah ran till she felt that it was safe to phase, but then she noticed that someone was walking towards her. The wind blew from his direction and his scent reached her nose, it was sickly sweet. Vampire. Leah phased and all sudden there were 6 more joining their buddy. Paul noticed Leah had just phased and he was about to snap at her when he saw through her eyes that she was surrounded.

 _Leah! Wait till I get there before you attack. I'm heading to you right now!_

 _ **Don't be a stupid mutt. I must defend myself somehow.**_ She growled at Paul and at the vampires.

"Come on she-wolf. We just wanted to know why Aro and Caius were so scared of you and the Cullens. However, they never said that the she-wolf had a nice body. Alex, do me a favor and change her back into her human form. I don't want her pack to come looking for her," he smirked at Leah. Leah felt rage and howled so loudly. In the back of her head she could hear Paul growling and she saw that he was a few minutes away from her but suddenly her body started to change back. Leah felt fear, in her wolf form she was stronger and faster than in her human form. She only had to distract them long enough for Paul to arrive to help her. Leah knelt and looked up at the vampire, "What the fuck do you want leech? I have nothing to do with the Cullens, but I can get them for you." Leah stood up without covering herself. She was so used to shifting with clothes and the guys looking at her that she wasn't embarrassed anymore.

The head leech laughed at Leah, "She-wolf. My, you have a wonderful body baby. My name is Adrian. I'm from the Volturi. I have a proposition for you. I know your friend is on the way to us thanks to the mind link your pack has, but we will be long gone from here by the time he arrives. Alex do me a favor and make her comply to our wishes." One blonde headed leech stepped forward and smirked at Leah. Leah could only assume that this was Alex. She growled at him and she wanted to claw him for forcing her to change back but she could not move at all. She was frozen, Leah felt an immense fear. She was completely defenseless right now. No one to save her. No one to protect her. Her wolf was blocked in with no way out. Leah was completely fucked now. There was no telling what the leeches would now do to her but before she could even think anything else Alex knocked her out.

Alex quickly picked her up and sped away from the spot that they were just in. Paul burst into the woods and saw Leah being carried like a rag doll, lifeless. He started running towards them but he was never a fast one, the vampires picked up their speed and left Paul in the dust. All anyone could hear was a howling in the air. It sounded like a mourning howl.

 **PAULS P.O.V**

Paul looked as they carried Leah away from him, he had never seen Leah so still. There wasn't anything Paul could do but try to follow their scent but it disappeared without a trace. Paul let out a mournful howl, for he had given Leah up. He couldnt save her, he couldn't even bring her body to Sue or Seth. Paul was howling when he felt everyone else shift. They tried to talk to him but his thoughts were only of the loss of Leah. Of her lifeless body.

 _WHAT. ?!_ – everyone thought

 _Leah's gone. They took her. –_ Paul thought _._

 _Who took her and why weren't you with her! Why didn't she shift?! What the fuck was she doing?!-_ Growled out Sam.

 _They made her shift back. All I could feel was her fear. She has never shown or felt fear before at least not with us. And I FELT it Sam. She was so scared. Our Leah was scared. They did something to her. She wasn't awake when I got here, and a fucking leech had her in his arms. Sam, we need to go to the Cullen's and ask that seer bitch if she knew this was going to happen. All they said to her while she was a wolf was that they wanted to know why Aro and Caius feared us. He liked her body._ -Paulsaid as he ran towards Cullen's territory. Everyone headed to the Cullens except Jacob and Seth for they were already there. Paul hated knowing that because he wasn't faster he couldn't save Leah. If only he was a little faster he could've been able to fight them off while she ran for help.

 _She would have never have run. She would've fought with you to kill these bloodsuckers. -_ Seth said sadly

While everyone was worrying about Leah something better was happening to her. Something she didn't know was going to happen. For this was a something no one knew or expected to would come to her, and no one would see her or hear from her for many years to come.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I profit from writing anything about Twilight I just love Leah Clearwater.

Chapter Two

Fifteen years later

"Princess, the Volturi is moving against the Cullen's tonight. They have evidence that the child is a danger to the vampire world. Your people are standing with them. They say that the Alpha's child is no danger to the human world for he is all grown up now." A deep voice said aloud in the room.

Leah's head snaps up from the book she is read. She quickly stands up and glares at the blonde.

"What do you mean Alex? I thought the agreement between me and Aro was that they would not attack my family if I joined them! I have completed my end of the bargain why haven't they!?" Leah yelled at Alex

"Because the child decided to bite a human, Leah." Said another voice.

Leah turns arounds and faces Aro and Caius. Caius frowns when he sees Leah glare at Aro, Caius stepped forward,

"Our agreement was that if need arises we would kill a threat to the vampire world. Jacob's child has bitten a human; the man did not know how to control his thirst and he killed 3 humans because of their the last 15 years you have helped us keep the immortal wolves at bay and you are the first of your kind due to our bite. You have succeeded in where we cannot, but you have to understand that now it is time to face them and get rid of the prob-'' Leah interrupted Caius "You told me to never return! You told them I was dead! You bit me to see if I would survive, and then when it worked you decided that I was too dangerous to be near my family. Oh, and don't forget that when we all found out that my powers were extremely 'potential' to your guard, you trained me to be better, but I would never return home. I agreed only when you promised no harm would come to the Cullen's or to my family. You promised Caius!" Leah yelled at Caius and Aro looked down at the floor, knowing Caius was heartbroken for he adored the she-wolf something no one expected to happen.

 _When Leah arrived many years ago, Caius wanted to kill the wolf but upon looking at her, broken and sad he couldn't. Leah had looked at them not with anger but sadness, longing, and resolution. Caius then told the she-wolf if she would help them kill all the immortal wolves that he promised no harm would come to her friends and family. Aro was a bit skeptic about promising something like that for the Cullen's were always causing trouble, but he did not correct his brother. Marcus who rarely spoke unless asked had approached the she wolf and smiled, a smile rarely seen in over a hundred years._

" _Child, we would like you to stay with us and become powerful; something to show your family that you do not need them or their protection." Leah frowned but she had limited choices, run home and cause another war or Stay and fight their battles while protecting her family._

" _My family will come looking for me" Leah whispered._

" _We will tell them that you were killed. Whether you stay or run Leah at the end of the day you will be dead to your family. Now what will the choice be Run or Stay?" Aro asked Leah. Leah nodded her head, "I stay and fight."_

Aro was broken out of his thoughts by a cracking sound in the room. Aro looked up and saw that Leah had broken all the glass in her room.

"MY FAMILY THINKS IM DEAD AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO KILL THEM! JUST BECAUSE THEY STAND WITH A MAN THAT HAD NO CONTROL OVER HIS ACTIONS!" Leah yelled at them.

Aro chuckled, "No child. We want you to go and bring the man here so the guards can kill him. Unless you have a better idea"

Aro heard Leah growl, "Let me see the man and I will choose whether he lives or dies. If he has the potential to join us then he will, but I chose he outcome. Deal?" Leah extended her hand out and Caius shook it

"Understood Princess. Go solve this little problem and then come back home." With that Aro and Caius left the room leaving Marcus and Alex with her. Leah looked at Alex,

"Make a flight to La Push. Adrian and you are coming with me. Oh, and include Sara, I can't handle you guys all by myself." Alex smirked while nodding his head and he left the room.

Marcus smiled at Leah, "Child, be happy that you are seeing your family after so many years. I know you have been keeping tabs on them but now you can be with them even if it is for a short while. You are now the Princess of Volturi, the only rightful heir to our throne. So please be careful child." Marcus left the room in a flash. Leah dropped to the floor holding her book, _what now?_ Leah looked around the room and groaned at the mess she made. "Fuck." She put the book on the coffee table, "How the fuck do I explain this to my mom." Leah groaned deeply and got off the floor. She went to her closet and started to pack.

 **In Forks** Alice gasped and Jasper looked at concerned, "What happened?" Alice looked at Jasper scared out of her mind

"The Princess is coming. Jasper, Aro is sending the princess to us." Edward speeds into the room and he looks at Alice

"But why is it blurry. Alice, it could be a wolf." Alice shook her head,

"I can see her but it is blurry. I can't see the wolves at all Edward. I told you not to let Kai bite the Elijah but no you said he had to! And now look, we have her coming. She's the executioner. She killed everyone who stood against them without mercy and now we are next. I don't see how we can get out of this one Edward"

Edward quickly left to warn the rest. Once he reached the main room he saw Reneesme and Jacob on the couch.

"Where is Kai?" Edward asked quietly. Jacob looked up and frowned.

"Late time I saw him, he was with Elijah. Maybe they went hunting?" Jacob slowly got up from the couch.

Reneesme looked at her father. She got up from the couch and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Is something wrong Father?" Reneesme asked. Edward sighed and nodded.

"Alice saw something and we need to prepare for what's to come."

 **La Push**

Once Leah land in the Airport she groaned. Upon hearing her groan Adrian threw an arm around Leah's shoulder. Sometime she forgot she was friends with him. He was to annoying for her tastes.

"Come on Princess! Cheer up! You are finally going home. Hell you are the only one allowed to visit their parents. Well I can't exactly see mine since they have been dead for about a hundred years," Leah growled at him. He was so thoughtless. ' _they'll kill him."_ Leah looked at Adrian and smirked.

"Do remember that you supposedly killed me. You might be my friend but they don't know that. So, basically you're fucked." Once Leah said that Adrian tensed and gulped.

"Forgot about that" Adrian took his arm off her and grabbed all the bags. He walked down the stairs of the jet and placed the bags in the limo. He noticed she wasn't by him and looked up the stairs. He raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when a red Camaro pulled up beside him.

He shook his head "Guess you will not be coming with us to the hotel then?"

Leah shook her head at him and smiled, "You guys go, I should stop by my mom's and try to smooth things over."

Alex laughed, "Once she sees you, she'll die." Leah groaned. She quickly walked away from them and headed towards the Camaro.

"Let's hope she doesn't." Leah mutters. Leah got in the Camaro and drove towards her mother's house. She drove for about 45 minutes and once she entered La Push land she felt her wolf purr with pleasure. The She-Wolf was finally home.

She pulled up to her mother's house when she notices a kid's playground set. Leah frowned, that was weird for she didn't hear that her mother had moved. Leah shook her head and got out the car, she knew her family was in for a surprise. The transition had been very good to her. She was completely different from when she left, her hair was light brown, it was longer almost to her waist and her boobs got bigger, her skin tone was the same but it now had certain glow to it. She was curvier now than before and her eyes were now greener, brighter with brown flicks in them. Her scent was sweet, but not sickly sweet as the other vampires. You could assume she was fucking one but you would never guess she was one. It helped a lot whenever she needed to hunt the immortal wolves.

Leah walked up the stairs and tried to hear if someone was home. No one was home. ' _Huh. Guess I have to come back later'_ Before Leah could do anything though she heard something growl behind her and she tensed. She was not expecting any shifter to be here right now. She just wanted to say hello to her mother and explain a few things but fate didn't like her much right now.

More growls erupted behind her and she slowly turned around. Thank goodness, she had the shades on or else they would know who she was. Right in front of her was standing Sam in his wolf form with Seth and Paul, all three growling at her like she was some leech….Oh she was one well half actually. Leah put her hand in front of her and waved slowly.

She sweetened her voice "Hi, I'm looking for Sue Clearwater. I was told she lived here. I don't mean any harm but it is urgent I speak with her." Leah said as softly as she could. Leah saw Paul sniff the air and then he froze.

Paul quickly turned back and growled at her, "First what is a leech doing on our land? No bloodsucker is allowed here. Secondly, why do you smell so familiar? Did the Cullen's send you?"

Sam and Seth changed back to their human form and for the first time in many years Leah saw her little brother. Seth was all grown up now, his body was almost like Paul's strong and old with time. ' _Seth was a man now and he looked like daddy_ 'Leah thought to herself. Funny how life works she will never grow old but she will see everyone she loves die including him, her little light in this life. Leah suddenly felt the urge to hug him but knew that would not go well with them.

Leah hugged herself instead and spoke softly "Sue needs to know a few things concerning her daughter Leah. Sooner rather than later. I need to speak to your pack and the Cullen's. For this also concerns them more specially the Cullen's Grandson. I would like to meet everyone at the Meadow that your pack fought the Newborn's in, the one where The Guard killed the last Newborn Bree. Please be there before nightfall it is urgent you all come. A few of my friends and I will be waiting to discuss this with you all."

Leah felt the hatred and confusion, she looked up to their faces noticing that the only one confused was Seth. Paul and Sam were red in the face with anger and hate, something she knew would get worse when they all find out who she really was.

Sam stepped forward and closed his fists, "Sue has had a hard time concerning her dead daughter. We don't want or need your information. So, you and your bloodsucking friends can leave before we kill you." Sam growled out.

Sam was very close to Leah and she did not like that one bit. Leah sped away towards the car before they could see her intentions. Leah leaned against the door done being serious, so she smirked at them and then grinned.

"What if I were to tell you she was alive and I was the only one who knew where she was? Would you want that information then? If you do go to the meadow, there will be only four of us so no games just the truth. Now I have another stop to do so I'll meet you there." Leah said mockingly.

Seth stepped forward and looked at Leah. He looked like a lost little boy forced to grow up,

"How do you know about my sister? Who are you?" Seth asked softly.

With each word, he stepped closer to her. Leah looked in his eyes and saw his intentions. He was intending to stop her from leaving no matter how civilized she was about this.

Leah frowned at him, "Don't think about it kid. You do something to prevent me from leaving here nicely, all the information about your sister will disappear. I have it on good authority she won't survive a bit from a vampire. Want to risk your sister for some petty vengeance against vampires? I chose to come here to talk about her and I didn't need to. So, I'm going to tell you again. Let me leave and we will all know the truth come nightfall." Leah quickly got into her car before they decided to stop her and then she will have been forced to show her true self before time. Mama always said she always prolonged the inevitable but oh well.

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

Seth watched as the red Camaro reversed from the driveway, something told him he knew this woman. His wolf was trying to run at her happily like a pup. Sam growled and looked at Seth.

"Who the fuck was that Seth? Why didn't we stop her? What the fuck is going on with us? We aren't some little stupid pups who can't stop a fucking leech so WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Sam exclaimed.

Seth shook his head and started heading towards the woods. "I don't know but we are going to that meadow. We have find out what is going on. We need everyone to go. Leave Sam Jr. in charge of the imprints or something. Come on Sam you can't tell me that you aren't curious one bit. Leah's body disappeared without a trace, the Volturi knew nothing about the vampires taking her. My mom couldn't make a proper burial for her, Sam! We need answers and if you don't want to go that is fine by me, but I will go. I'm going to the Cullen's and see if Alice knows anything." With that Seth left his alpha and his beta on his front lawn and phased mid stride.

Seth knew something big was going to happen. He just hoped it was a good thing not a bad one. Seth ran till he came to a stop when he meets the tree line on the Cullen's Territory. He quickly shifted and he jogged towards the house. Edward appeared at the door with a frown, he looked at Seth for a second and then he disappeared. You could hear a crash sound through the house, whatever Edward had seen he clearly didn't like it. Seth walked in and went up the stairs towards the main room. Almost all the Cullen's were standing there tensed with worry. Jacob looked at Seth and nodded.

"Seth, how are you man?" Jacob pulled Seth into a side hug. Seth shrugged and patted him in the back, "Had better days. Edward, do you want to explain to them what's happening? I'm still processing it." Seth said.

Everyone tensed when Edward started to speak, "Today an unknown woman made a visit to the Clearwater's home. She didn't want to harm anyone apparently, she just wanted to speak with Sue. She said it was concerning Leah, and Malachi. She spoke of Leah as if she were still alive, and she knows her whereabouts. She also wants us to meet her in the meadow. She says its urgent and by the way her body is reacting I can tell she came here unwillingly. She was forced to come and speak with us. She knew Seth's intentions before he moved so we can all assume she is a mind-reader." Edward paced away from Bella and looked at Alice, "It can't be a coincidence that you had a vision of the princess coming here and then some vampire comes and wants to talk about Leah. One must do with the other, I don't know what but maybe if we all go prepared for a fight at the meadow but not engage I can see her thoughts. Leah has something to do with the princess. Maybe if" Edward was interrupted by a door slamming open. Malachi, Jasper and Emmett came in looking confused. Kai looked at his mom

"What's going on? Grandpa why are you pacing? Did something happen?" Emmett went to Rosalie and Alice went to Jasper both couples holding on to each other. Edward looked at Reneesme and he then turned to Kai.

"Someone came here to talk about Leah Clearwater and someone else is here to see punishment be served because you changed Elijah." Edward explained to Kai.

Seth didn't know who was coming to serve punishment, so he looked at Edward

"Who?"

Edward shook his head and put a hand on Seth's shoulder,

"Let's not worry about that now. Alice hasn't seen her in any visions yet. So, she has not decided to come here. Let's focus on your sister. What time did you say they were going to be at the meadow?"

Edward asked moving everyone though the back door. Seth frowned,

"At nightfall."

Edward smiled and looked at everyone,

"Good that gives us enough time to get everyone at the meadow and prepare for her. Jacob, you should tell everyone to be on their best behavior I feel she has a low tolerance for disobedience."

Jacob nodded. He walked down the stairs and phased. Jacob shook out his fur and looked at the sky, he howled loudly. After he was done he phased back and Reneesme handed him clothes.

Edward and Jasper seemed to be in a deep conversation that only Alice understand. Rosalie was talking to Kai about Elijah. Soon everyone was walking towards the meadow, once they arrived they saw Sam and everyone else there. Everyone was preparing for the vampire to arrive when suddenly there was no noise. No animal made a sound, no animal was in sight, not even a bird in the sky. Seth looks up at the sky and he notices that the sky is now becoming darker, almost nightfall. She was here.

*A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had a car accident last weekend so I've been resting. Hope you guys like it. - Jacob, Leah - Words: 1,442 - Reviews: 4 \- Favs: 3 - Follows: 8 - Published: Nov 21 - id: 12241679


	3. Showtime

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I profit from writing anything about Twilight I just love Leah Clearwater.

These are my fan cast for my story. This is how I pictured my man characters

Adrian: Tyler Hoechlin

Sara: Hayden Panettiere

Alex: Alex Pettyfer

Leah: Julia Jones of course!

These are the outfits I had in mind for Leah and her friends.

Adrian: pin/9429480449763743/

Sara: pin/267753140324286607/

Alex: pin/148829962664459816/

Leah: pin/203928689355082109/

Wolves P.O.V

The vampires entered the clearing slowly, as if they are looking for danger. Two of them were male around the ages between 25 and below. Looking at the Cullen's you can kind of see that it's common to change someone around that age. With them were two females who were very gorgeous. They all had shades on to cover their eyes and pretty comfy clothes for the winter. If this wasn't a battle Alice would be squealing with excitement because their style. All four of them stop before even hitting the tree line. Bella had already turned on her shield just in case they did not keep their word. Jacob, Seth and Sam were the only ones not phased. Seth stepped forward and looked at the vampires.

"All of us are here so please explain why you came here. What do you know of my sister?"

The one from before stepped forward, she looked at Bella and smirked.

"First we would like to talk about Malachi and Elijah. One hybrid and the other a newborn. Malachi has broken two rules of the Volturi. He bit a human for one and then he left the human alone and caused the death of three civilians. He has exposed us to the human world and for that he will be executed. Elijah or Malachi no difference to us." She said nonchalantly.

Every wolf growled and barked, Jacob being the father and Alpha growled at her. All the Cullen's hissed. Bella being the strongest Cullen stepped forward and growled at the female.

"Who are you to come and give orders. This is my grandson and that 'newborn' is his best friend. So again who the fuck are you?" No one made a sound. The Volturi vampires stepped forward all tense and crossed their arms, no one liked the tone Bella spoke to them. The one from before smirked at Bella.

"I'm the Princess of the Volturi. Strongest of all vampires including you Bella Swan, so watch your tone"

She turned towards the other vampires and nodded. Each Vampire on her side then took off their shades, once all the wolves recognized two of the vampires they growled with hatred. Foam coming out their mouths and were about to attack when they saw the princess take off her shades.

"Also, I can do what I want. Always have."

When everyone saw her they went deadly still, they all thought she was dead. Leah smiled at them. She missed them but being here watching them protect the Cullen's made her remember all the pain she lived there. The reason she was taken to begin with. Leah nodded at Alex and watched as all the wolves turned back into their human form unwillingly. Some of them she did not know but others she did. Embry, Quil, and Jared were there looking like Seth did. Jacob was shocked at them phasing back and yelled.

"Why did you guys phase back?" Jared looked at Jacob and shook his head.

"We didn't. They made us" Jacob looked at Leah

"Why are you doing this to your family? To your brothers? To my son?"

Leah laughed at his words,

"brothers? No. Family? Only Seth. Your son? He let three people die. We were made to protect the humans. To make sure nobody dies for thirst. You broke all these rules and I died because of this. Instead of protecting or helping me you led me more into danger. You who promised me that I wouldn't ever get hurt again, you failed Jacob. Now, I'm stronger and something that isn't natural. Something that we didn't know could happen to me. Something you led me to become."

Leah walked towards Alex and touched his dark green trench coat. She saw that her movement was unnerving to them. She leaned against Alex and looked at Seth. Seth looked at her pleadingly. Leah looked away and grabbed Alex's hand.

"By protecting Reneesme we exposed ourselves and instead of them declaring war on us again they went after the unwanted, the weakest link in the pack. They watched us for months to see who was the weakest and we all know it was me. Once they knew it was me they waited for the prefect time to take me. When they took me they gave me an option and I chose to stay with them. I watched from Volterra that each and every one of you moved on and quickly. You guys mourned my death for a few months and then forgot about me. Aro had been right in choosing me, my own family didn't care and once Aro confirmed my death you guys just gave up."

Leah looked at Jacob and smirked. She had thought that all this petty and hatred went away but she was wrong. It was there just hidden. Adrian stepped forward and grabbed Leah's other hand.

"The princess will like to know your answer for this error. Your son or the newborn?"

When Adrian finished there was a lot of growls and several of the wolves started to move towards them. Leah laughed aloud.

"Pathetic. Protecting the vampires again. What would our Ancestors say? Also, don't think about attacking because that would be considered as war. Considering your number I can bet that you won't succeed in beating us. If you do not believe me ask Alice for she saw all your deaths all except one, and you can guess which one of you will live to see another day."

Jacob looked at Alice and saw that she had a sad expression on her face. She shook her head and Jacob howled out loud. Leah saw each shifter tense and were prepared to shift at their Alpha's command. Jacob shook his head and looked at Leah.

"Please Leah, don't do this. This is my son we are talking about. Your pack mate. Your blood Leah!"

Leah sighed and looked at Edward then at Jacob.

"My hands are tied Jacob. Your coven broke a rule! Just because I know you and was raised with you doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and allow your son or friend kill innocent people. We were created to protect humans."

Leah looked at Jacob and shook her head sadly

"I was created to kill immortal beings. Including the Quileute pack."

Jacob stepped forward and yelled at Leah.

"I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!"

All the vampires tensed including the ones by Leah's side. Leah laughed and looked at Jacob with anger and vengeance. Jacob then realized that he made a huge mistake. This Leah wasn't the same one from before. This Leah allowed hatred to change her into something they didn't recognized.

Jacob watched as Leah lifted her hand and squeezed her fist. As soon as her fist closed the ground started to shake. Leah's hands raised and the wind started to blow hard. Leah looked like a goddess standing there with her hair blowing. Her body had a golden hue to it that anyone who would see her would assume they were in the presence of a god. Leah smiled at Jacob and laugh so deeply. It sounded so beautiful… all the shifter who knew Leah from before missed her laugh. She sounded so happy. Too bad it was at their expense.

"Jacob. Sweet ignorant Jacob. I'm not a full shifter anymore. MY wolf is Alpha now. I command troops of Vampires. No Other Alpha can order us to do anything. You lost control over me when I was turned. Only one other being can order me to do anything and that's my imprint and even then he doesn't exist yet."

Leah watched as Jacob recognized the unbelievable power she now had. Something she didn't have all those years ago, she was weak then and now she wasn't. Leah knew that if the Cullen's didn't give her the newborn she would have to fight all them. Something she didn't want but she had her orders. Leah turned her head to look at Alice and saw that the pixie and her lover weren't there anymore. Leah focused on her surrounding she noticed that there were two different steps coming towards them, Leah shook her head,

"It would be unwise to attack Alice. Aro doesn't want you harmed."

With that Leah allowed her body to shift into her wolf. Due to the bite Leah, couldn't change into an actual wolf. She now resembled an immortal werewolf. Standing on her legs she jumped to snatched Alice in the air before she got to her. Leah growled so loud that the trees shook with the force. Alice tried to move but Leah squeezed her hand. Alice cried out in pain. Jasper tried to grabbed Leah but Alex froze him. Alex grabbed Jasper by the neck and pulled him towards the others. All the wolves growled ready to attack. Leah shook Alice and then looked at Edward she growled lowly.

'Times running out Eddie boy. Show me the newborn. I'm done playing around. I have my orders, and I don't want to take Jacob's son but I will if I have to.'

Edward looked at Bella and then looked behind him. He looked up at the trees and shook his head at Kai

"Elijah. Please come here."

Both Jacob and Kai looked at Elijah and yelled out.

"NO!"

With that Kai jumped down the tree and raced towards Leah. Leah threw Alice away from her preparing herself to attack Kai. All the vampires tensed waiting to see what happened, but nothing did. Kai was just within reach when Leah changed into her human form. Leah looked into his eyes and his whole world shifted to hers. She was his beginning and end.

Leah smirked at Kai.

"Well…who knew this was going to happen. Guys it seems that we are taking the progeny of the Cullen's."

Leah laughed and the wind picked up. Her hair flowed into the air and all Kai could see or smell was Leah. Her eyes were bright with mischief and happiness. Leah didn't have to fight anyone of the pack and she got her imprint. Seems like a win-win to her. To Jacob it seemed liked death had come to his son. She was going to take him and destroy who he was, to create something that wasn't right. No Jacob wouldn't allow Leah to take Kai. Jacob stepped forward to grab Kai but Edward grabbed Jacobs arm.

"Don't. She won't kill her imprint, you know perfectly well that she will protect him, be his everything. Keep him happy. You need to let him go so there is no war. He is going to leave sooner or later. To be with her whether you like it or not."

Jacob shook off Edwards hand growled.

"She will destroy him. That is all she does."

With those words, it seemed to have sucked all the air out of the meadow. Jacob looked towards Leah and saw her eyes had turned hard and cold. She looked at Kai and then at Jacob.

"This will only be your fault."

Without a pause, she turned back to Kai

"I don't want you."

Sorry for the super late post! I have traveling and I left my laptop at home. I hope everyone had a great New Years! I wish all of you have blessed and a awesome 2017!


	4. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I profit from writing anything about Twilight I just love Leah Clearwater.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the super late update but hopefully I will get back on track with updating my stories.**

Chapter Four

With those last words to her imprint Leah turned around and left the meadow. One by one the vampires left after her. Kai heartbroken phased and howled into the sky. He felt all her sadness, her bitterness, and her anger. Kai tried to smell her scent but it had disappeared. Kai tried to stay in his wolf form but the pain was too great. Kai shifted back into his human form and felt his heart break into a million pieces. The sky grew darker and darker till it was pitch black and soon it started to rain. It wasn't your normal rain that always happened in Fork or La Push. No, this rain was harsher, aggressive and it matched what Kai felt inside himself. Kai suspected that the cause of this was Leah but when Kai tried to reach Leah again through their bond but all he could feel was emptiness. No emotions at all it was as if the bond didn't connect to no one else but himself. All the stories Kai has been told were that you would always feel your imprint, no matter where they were in the world you would always feel what they feel. Kai didn't feel anything except his own pain. He could barely think let alone talk with all the turmoil he is feeling. Kai tried so hard to stay in wolf form but the pain was to great. He shifted back and then he kneeled looking at his hands.

Kai felt everyone watch him as his soul broke. Imprints were half of you, they completed you. Once you felt your soul bond with someone and they broke it…. well they lived a half-life. Always seeking their other half. No matter what.

"Why?" Kai asked softly.

Everyone tensed when they heard his voice. Jacob walked towards Kai but Elijah stepped in front of him. Jacob growled at him and was about to push him out the way to get to his son when Kai looked up at him and growled. Kai's growl echoed throughout the meadow. It caused everyone to shiver. All the wolves knew that by that growl that Jacob wasn't Kai's Alpha anymore. Kai broke from the pack just like his father did many years ago, to protect his imprints mother. Renesmee flashed in front of her son to try to console him but Kai moved away from his parents. His beautiful mother who always tried to make him happy and safe was now someone he didn't trust. Imprints have a certain control over their imprinter, his mother could have told Jacob to stop. To not say anything that could affect the outcome of the day. However, his mother agreed with his father that Leah was not worthy of her son, Leah who had left her pack to protect her before she was born. Both of his parents just caused him the worst harm any parents could do to their child. They broke him.

Renesmee tried to touch Kai when he stepped away again. Kai shook his head and it broke her heart to see his face with tears. Kai turned to face Jacob.

"Why would you say that? Why would you do this? Why to me? Why not let me leave with her? She was mine. I finally found her. Finally found the person I was born for. Someone who would love me. Someone who would be there forever and always. WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY? ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE STATUES! FUCK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO YOUR SON? HUH? TELL ME FATHER DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME OR DID YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS?" Kai yelled out moving further away from his parents.

Everyone in the meadow flinched with each word Kai yelled out. His pain could be heard clearly in his words. Jacob shook his head and moved towards him when Elijah growled at him.

"No Mr. Black. Step no further. All you will cause is more pain. Please step back Mr. Black. Kai needs to calm down but you won't help matters if you get any closer." Elijah said softly. Kai chuckled at his friend. Elijah who was always there for him. Elijah who always protected him from the bullies. Elijah who was almost killed when he pushed Kai away from a shot when he was in his wolf form. Elijah who found out the hard way about Kai's supernatural abilities. Kai knew no matter what happened Elijah would be there for him.

"Kai. Listen to me. Leah is with the Volturi! She is their heir! Do you know what that means? She kills other people. BE IT VAMPIRES OR HER OWN KIND! SHE IS A MURDERER!" Jacob yelled trying to get his son to understand. Seth and Kai were about to say something when everyone couldn't move. No one could speak. Something was preventing them from speaking and moving. Standing in front of them were the two vampires that were with Leah.

"Tsk. Tsk.. Leah did all those things to protect all of you. Anyone who moved against you were automatically killed. Did you really think that all the covens from around the world were happy that your wife had a baby who was of all three species? No, they wanted to take your son and experiment on him to see how he ticked. However, Leah knew that was going to hurt all of you for the boy was the alpha's son. So she sent them to be killed. She protected him as best as she could. She did this without even knowing of his purpose on this earth. Leah knew that when he grew up he would need someone to confide in. Someone who wouldn't judge him. Someone who knew what it was to be different. See Leah has many abilities, one of which is knowing a human who could block everything out. A shield. She searched all over the world for another shield. Only this one had to be male and a boy. She found him living in England, the boy's mother was working two jobs to get them going. All alone and in debt but the mother loved her son so much she agreed to meet Leah.

"Leah told them she could help them but they need to help her first. The boy's mother was wary at first but when Leah brought contracts to her she knew that it was the only chance she had to make sure her son had a better future. So, the mother agreed to move to Port Angeles. A place she knew nothing of and would be alone but Leah made sure that the mother and son was well cared for. She told the boy that he would have to find a small boy who was special just like him and see if he liked him enough to be friends with him, and if he did not to just watch over him and make sure that nothing happened to him. The boy soon met Kai and they became the best of friends. Leah would talk to the mother of the boy and do you know what the boy told Leah? He told her he couldn't betray his friend, he could tell her how he was but not what Kai told him. Leah accepted that because that was the whole purpose of the boy. To be Kai confident. The boys grew up and they never separated not even when one almost died protecting the other. For that boy is standing right in front of you. The boy who was turned and was going to be executed. Did you really think Leah was going to kill Elijah?

"She knew who he was. She never told Aro or any of the guard about this. Only the four of us knew. Sarah, who can see the future. Adrian who can shield, and myself who can freeze anything and anyone. Sarah knew that Leah was the future Queen of the Volturi so she never betrayed Leah. Sarah made sure to tell Leah who would go after you guys just so she could protect you. Leah is many things but she did all of it to protect him" Alex pointed to Kai.

Alex unfroze Elijah.

Elijah frowned, "Was that necessary?" he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Sarah chose that moment to step forward and laughed. Sarah looked at Elijah and smiled at him. Sarah looked at Jacob and saw that he had fear in his eyes and she shook her head and looked straight into the woods, looking at the unseen. "Leah has now taken her protection from all of you but one. Her brother will be protected from all beings. His wife and children will be protected till the day his bloodline dies. For all the rest, you are now going to be hunted, from all sides. As you would've been if not for her protection. All the immortal wolves will now come looking for the pack and they will kill each one of you. All the vampires will come and kill you but they will only take renesmee to rape, torture and then when she has bared the children of her abusers then she will be killed. Kai will live till Leah dies but he will never have the twins that were supposed to be born. Kai will be forever alone for your cruel words. No one will touch him, no one will love him like she would have, and no one will be there for him. He will be alone. Leah will kill herself once she has finished her purpose on earth." With those words, Alex froze. Alex unfroze everyone and grabbed Sarah.

"No! Look for another outcome. Look for a way to fix this! You have to change it Sarah!" Alex yelled as all the wolves phased and howled into the night air. All the vampires would have been crying if they could, all the couples clung to each other with worry. Renesmee having heard her own outcome was sobbing with fear and regret. Jacob was furious and was about to attack when Kai punched him in the face. Kai was furious with his father, "Look at what you've done father. You just signed the death to us all. Leah placed the protection on us because she loved us but now she doesn't love us. For your selfish act, we are all going to die! Mom will be the only one alive and that's because she can reproduce! Di-" Kai was cut off by Sarah.

"Kai. You can fix this. Go to her. Relinquish your ties to this coven. Once you are with her you'll convince her to put her protection back. Kai, you to have to prove you love her. You will have to pass a test she will put together just for you. If you pass everything will be as it was before, should you fall the guard will kill you. Leah will make Marcus cut the bonds between the two of you. Kai….you will only have one chance to prove to her that you are worthy of her."


End file.
